


Laupeus

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Implied Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minne sitten menetkin, niin säästä ajatus minuutiksi sille, millaista on elää täällä Leipzigissä, Suuren Kotkan varjossa toivoen ja riutuen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laupeus

**Author's Note:**

> Toivon mukaan tämä on itsestäänselvää, mutta sanonpahan kuitenkin: tarinassa ilmenevä poliittinen epäkorrektius on ajankuvaa eikä vastaa omia ajatuksiani.

Katuvahti lauleskeli jotain vanhaa nationalistista laulua samalla kun puuhaili rikki menneen lyhtypylvään kanssa. Illan pimeydessä hänen hahmoaan oli vaikea erottaa, ja pimeyden keskeltä korviin kantautuva hyräily teki Jeanin levottomaksi hänen kääntyessään Elsterstraßelle. Muita ihmisiä ei näkynyt, kaupunkimaisema nuokkui illan viileydessä. Katulampun valossa hän pysähtyi tarkistamaan osoitteen, vaikka hän oli käynyt talossa ennenkin. Asunnon numerosta erehtyminen tällaisena hetkenä olisi kuitenkin sangen epämiellyttävää. Lopulta, löydettyään oikealla metallinumerolla merkityn puuoven, Jean tarttui oven salpaan ja koputti kuuluvasti.  
Ovi avautui hetken kuluttua ja takana seisoi Dieter ruskeat silmät sirrillä ja kasvoillaan tyytymätön ilme. Jean riisui hattunsa ja mutisi tervehdyksen matalaan ääneen. Dieter ei hetkeen vastannut mitään, vaan katseli häntä epäystävällisesti tuuheiden kulmiensa alta. He eivät mainittavasti pitäneet toisistaan, mutta kiintymys samaan mieheen sai aikaan sen, että he joutuivat kaikesta huolimatta sietämään toisiaan. Jeanin oli vaikea uskoa, että Dieter ja Armin olivat todella veljeksiä. Hänen edessään seisovalla nuorukaisella oli luisevat kasvot ja syvällä päässä olevat tummat silmät, eikä niissä ollut samaa viehkeyttä kuin Arminin täyteläisissä poskissa ja vaaleissa piirteissä.  
"Kas, iltaa vain", Arminin pehmeä ääni kuului jostain eteisen syövereistä ja hänen kasvonsa ilmestyivät Dieterin omien rinnalle. Jean nyökkäsi ja hymyili. He kulkivat yhdessä pimeän käytävän kohti ruokasalia, jossa kahvi oli jo katettu.

Arminin asunnossa – joka ei oikeastaan ollut hänen, vaan hänen tätinsä – ei ollut kuin pari öljylamppua, ja jostain syystä he näyttivät suosivan kynttilöitä, joiden heiveröinen valo teki ruokapöydän ääressä istuvien kasvoista kolkon ja synkän näköiset. Jean tiputti kahviin sokeria pienellä hopealusikalla ja yritti olla välittämättä niistä epäluuloisista katseista, joita Dieter soi hänelle. Kun hän oli ollut ensimmäistä kertaa vierailemassa, olivat Arlertin veljekset päätyneet jiddišinkieliseen sanaharkkaan. Jeanin oli myönnettävä itselleen, että hän omalla tavallaan kyllä ymmärsi Dieterin epäilykset, olihan Jeanin isä töissä kaupunginvaltuustossa ja hänellä oli varmasti oma osuutensa viimeaikaisissa Leipzigin juutalaispidätyksissä.  
"Ei Jean ole mikään koira!" hän muisti Arminin sähisseen saksaksi veljelleen. Sellainen luottamus oli ollut hänelle mieliksi, mutta Dieter oli ilmeisestikin omaksunut sen ajatustavan ettei kehenkään saksalaiseen kannattanut luottaa. Ei vaikka hän ja Armin olivat juutalaisia vain isänsä puolelta, jonnekin pakoon lähtenyt äiti ja nyt jo nukkumaan mennyt täti olivat arjalaisia ja heidän piirteensä näkyivät kyllä vaaleassa Arminissakin.

He joivat kahvia ja keskustelivat matalaan ääneen siitä, minkä Jean oli yrittänyt onkia tietoonsa puolueen leivissä työskenteleviltä sukulaisiltaan, lähinnä isältään ja veljeltään. Isä oli toki toivonut vanhemmankin pojan omistavan elämänsä kansallissosialisteille, mutta Jean oli väittänyt lääkärin työn olevan hänen ainoa kutsumuksensa. Ehkä isä oli nähnyt hänen puheensa läpi ja havainnut hänestä sen vastenmielisyyden, jota hän tunsi puoluetta kohtaan, kuka tiesi, mutta loppujen lopuksi hän ei ollut välittänyt ja oli tyytyväinen että edes toinen poika oli ollut kiinnostunut politiikasta. Tai ainakin sellaisesta politiikasta, jota pidettiin _Führerin_ silmissä soveliaana. Jeania miellytti kuinka politiikasta puhuminen sai Arminin silmät syttymään ja hänen puheensa kiihtymään, hän selitti innoissaan asioita joita oli oppinut kirjoistaan ja tuskin meinasi antaa puheenvuoroa keskustelukumppaneilleen. Tällä tavalla puhuminen oli vapautusta, jos joku ulkopuolinen olisi kuullut niin heidät olisi jo passitettu kuulusteluihin.

Jeanin ja Arminin tuttavuus oli alkanut sattumalta, melkeinpä kohtalon oikusta. He olivat toki asuneet samassa kaupunginosassa jo vuosia, ja Jean oli kävellyt tämän ohi monet kerrat häneen suurempaa huomiota kiinnittämättä. Eräänä työpäivänään Jean oli kuitenkin kärsinyt huonovointisuudesta ja mennyt lounastunnilla kodin sijasta kahvilaan, siihen joka oli lähimpänä yksityistä klinikkaa jossa hän työskenteli. Tämä kahvila sattui olemaan juurikin se, jossa Armin työskenteli ja joka oikeastaan kuului hänen tädilleen. Jean oli tilannut kupin mustaa kahvia ja lehden ja jäänyt vakavana lukemaan sitä. Arminin kävellessä ohi Jean oli tähän katsomatta pyytänyt tuomaan toisen kupillisen ja tämä oli tietysti tehnyt niin kuin käskettiin. Palatessaan kahvikupin kanssa hänen huomionsa oli kuitenkin kiinnittynyt Jeanin keskittyneeseen ilmeeseen hänen tämän lukiessa lyhyttä juttua, jossa soimattiin Dietrich Bonhoefferia.

"Tässä on kahvinne", Armin oli sanonut ja asettanut kupin nätisti Jeanin viereen. Tämä oli huitaissut kättään kiitokseksi eikä ollut irrottanut katsettaan lehdestä.  
"Bonhoeffer taas, vai? Kumma tyyppi", hän oli todennut rupattelevaan sävyyn alkaessaan samalla pyyhkiä viereistä pöytää. Jean oli antanut katseensa vihdoin siirtyä tarjoilijaan.  
"Niinkö ajattelet?" hän oli kysynyt, ja melkeinpä ilahtui nähdessään keskustelukumppaninsa hämmentyvän. Hän ei kai ollut odottanut tällaista reaktiota, ei koska kyllä hän tiesi kuka Jeanin isä oli.  
"N-no, ne asiat mitä hän saarnaa, tiedäthän..." Armin oli takellellut ja hinkannut pöydän pintaa rätillä entistä lujempaa. Jean oli seurannut häntä kulmat aavistuksen verran kohollaan. Sitten hän oli todennut:  
"Yhteiskunnan moraalin mitta on se, mitä se tekee lapsilleen." Arminin silmät olivat rävähtäneet auki, hän oli kerännyt tyhjät astiat mukaansa ja mennyt menojaan. Mutta hänen tuodessaan Jeanille laskun hän oli sujauttanut mukaan lyhyen viestin:

_Onko tämä todella se yhteiskunta, jossa haluaisit lastesi varttuvan?_

Jean oli lukenut viestin, taitellut sen taskuunsa ja mennyt menojaan. Hän oli seuraavana päivänä palannut kahvilaan mukanaan vastauskirje, jonka väliin hän oli repäissyt sivun kotonaan olevasta Bonhoefferin kirjasta. Hän oli jättänyt lappusen mukamas vahingossa tiskille, josta Armin oli sen mukaansa poiminut. Siitä oli alkanut kirjeenvaihto, joka pääasiallisesti käsitteli niitä yhteiskunnallisia ongelmia, joista puolue ei heidän halunnut puhuvan ja jotka kuitenkin paistoivat heidän silmiinsä jokapäiväisessä elämässä. Aluksi Jean ei ollut tietenkään tiennyt, että Arminin isä oli juutalainen. Niin huoleton tämä ei suinkaan ollut, että mainitsivat tuon tosiasian kenelle tahansa. He olivat tavanneet kasvotusten lähinnä ohimennen kahvilassa tai toisinaan kadunkulmassa, ja luettuaan saamansa kirjeet Jean poltti ne heti kuuliaisesti. He olivat kummatkin antautuneet riskipeliin, kuin luottamuksesta ylempään voimaan tai johonkin, joka pitäisi heidän omatuntonsa aisoissa. Olisi omanlaisensa skandaali, jos kaupunginvaltuutettu Kirsteinin poika paljastuisi vastarintaliikkeen kannattajaksi. Ehkä se oli kauhun tasapaino, jonka varaan he kumpikin laski luottamuksensa: jos toinen vietäisiin oikeuteen, toinen seuraisi pian perässä.

Arminin kirjeet heijastelivat älykkyyttä ja lukeneisuutta, ja kerran kahvilan viereisellä kujalla hänen kanssaan rupatellessaan Jean oli avoimesti kysynyt häneltä, että miksi hän ei mennyt yliopistoon jos kerran opin saaminen kiinnosti häntä niin kovasti. Jo kahvilasta hän tiesi, että pojan tädillä oli kyllä rahaa, eikö hän olisi voinut antaa lainaa koulumaksuihin? Arminin kasvot olivat muuttuneet hyvin vakaviksi ja haikeiksi, ja hän oli luvannut selittää asian seuraavassa kirjeessään. Kun tämä kirje oli lopulta tavoittanut Jeanin ja hän oli lukenut sen ja tuntenut käsiensä tärisevän ja hengityksensä tihenevän. Armin oli kirjoittanut, ettei hän voinut mennä opiskelemaan tai olla muutenkaan tekemisissä valtion kanssa, koska hänellä ei ollut kansalaisuuteen oikeuttavaa veritodistusta. _Katsos, minun isäni on askenašijuutalainen, ja ymmärrät kai miksi en soisi kovin monen olevan tietoinen siitä. Hän kuoli suursodasta saamiinsa vammoihin silloin kun olin yksitoista, siitä on jo kauan, mutta muutamia vuosia sitten äiti näki parhaaksi lähettää minut ja Dieterin asumaan tädin luokse, ikään kuin olisimme hänen poikiaan._ Hän oli katsonut kirjeen palamista kuin hypnotisoituneena ja ymmärtänyt ettei vastarintaliike ollut Arminille vain ideologista hapatusta vaan todellinen elämän ja kuoleman kysymys.

Armin oli laskenut katseensa pöydän pintaan, kello oli yksitoista ja kahvi oli jäähtynyt. Dieter näytti kärsimättömältä. Jeanin kertomat asiat olivat tehneet heidät levottomiksi. Arminilla oli muitakin tuttavia jotka olivat kiinnostuneet vastarintaliikkeestä mutta Jean ei ollut tavannut heitä koskaan. Heillä oli luultavasti epäilyksensä Jeanista hänen taustansa vuoksi, ja varmaankin he olivat kehottaneet Dieterin lailla Arminiakin pysymään erossa tästä. Leipzigin tuomiokirkon kello löi jossain.  
"Minun lienee parasta lähteä... Tiedättehän, vaimo ihmettelee ja huomenna pitää nousta töihinkin", hän sanoi anteeksipyytävästi ja nousi lähteäkseen. Armin tuli saattamaan häntä ovelle. He viipyivät kuistilla hetken, Jean poltti yhden savukkeen.   
"On jo lokakuu ja sinulla ei ole kaulahuivia...!" Armin päivitteli samalla kun katseli Jeania pukemassa takkiaan ylleen. Tämä pudisteli päätään kiusaantuneena.  
"Päivällä oli vielä lämmin!" hän mutisi. Armin kuitenkin otti naulakosta oman huivinsa ja sitoi sen toisen vastustelusta hänen ylleen. Sormien hipaisu tuntui omituiselta kaulalla.  
"Kiitos", Jean sanoi ja sukelsi kynnyksen yli kadun pimeyteen.

Aamun valjetessa sumuisena ja koleana Jean luki lehteä ja seurasi sivusilmällään lattialla leikkivää tytärtään, jota kutsuttiin äkkipikaisen luonteensa vuoksi "Pikku Pippuriksi". Kodinhoitaja Agnes puuhaili keittiössä ja hänen matalaääninen hyräilynsä oli ollut jo ties kuinka monta vuotta Jeanille ääni, joka sai hänet ajattelemaan kotia. Hän kävi välillä keittiön ovella vilkaisemassa ja palasi sitten puuhiinsa. Pian hän kuitenkin palasi oviaukkoon ja huikkasi:  
"Jean-herra! Unohdin vallan kertoa, veljenne soitti eilen ja käski ilmoittamaan milloin palaatte töistä, hän aikoo pistäytyä täällä illalla!" Jeanin kahvikuppi pysähtyi huulille. Joel ei usein käynyt heidän kotonaan, hänellä oli yleensä tärkeämpääkin tekemistä kuin tavata ihmisiä joiden mielistely ei auttanut häntä eteenpäin poliittisella urallaan.  
"Sepä perin erikoista", hän mutisi enemmän itselleen kuin Agnesille noustessaan ylös ja astuessaan varovasti tyttärensä tekemien palikka-asetelmien yli kulkeakseen puhelimen luokse. 

Eteisessä seisoi vakavana ja silitetyissä vaatteissaan Hans, valmiina lähtemään kouluun. Jean katsahti toista luokkaan käyvään poikaansa, tämän päivettyneisiin kasvoihin ja pieniin nyrkissä oleviin käsiin. Hetken mielessään hän kuvitteli tuon herkän olennon hieman varttuneena Hitler-jugendin univormussa ja hänen rintaansa puristi. _Onko tämä todella se yhteiskunta, jossa haluaisit lastesi varttuvan?_ Jean pyöritti Joelin numeron ja ilmoitti toisessa päässä vastanneelle kodinhoitajalle, että veli voisi ajoittaa vierailunsa kellon kuuden jälkeen. Laskiessaan luurin hän tunsi itsensä äkkiseltään pahantuuliseksi. Mitä hittoa pikkuveljellä oikein olisi asiaa, niin tärkeää ettei sitä voinut kertoa puhelimessa? Hän palasi keittiöön, unohti väistää palikoita ja meinasi kaatua. Hän kaappasi kiukustuneen Pikku Pippurin syliinsä ja näytti tälle lehdestä kuvan karhusta.

Matkallaan klinikalle hän huomasi Arminin viittovan hänelle kahvilan ikkunasta. Oli vielä niin aikaista ettei kahvila ollut auki, mutta ilmeisesti Armin oli saapunut järjestelemään paikkoja ennen kuin asiakkaat saapuisivat. Oven alle oli jätetty kirjelappunen ja Jean poimi sen mukaansa. Armin ei tullut avaamaan ovea ja hän tunsi itsensä hieman pettyneeksi, siitäkin huolimatta että hänellä oli jo kiire töihin. Klinikalla tohtori Braun oli ollut paikalla jo toista tuntia, hän oli aina jalkeilla aikaisin ja saapui polkupyörällä kaupungin toisesta päästä, vaikka hän omisti myös auton. Kumma tyyppi, mutta kaikesta huolimatta miellyttävä kollega, eikä Jeanilla ollut hänestä suurempaa valittamista.

Jean luki Arminin kirjeen huolellisesti sen jälkeen kun aamupäivän pari potilasta oli käynyt hänen luonaan. Tämän kirjeissä oli oikeassa reunassa pieniä suttuja, hän ei ollut kiinnittänyt niihin suurempaa huomiota aiemmin mutta käytyään ensimmäisen kerran Arminin luona tämä oli esitellyt Jeanille päiväkirjojaan, joita piti jiddišin kielellä. Hän myönsi olevansa niin tottunut heprealaiseen aakkostoon, että aloitti toisinaan ajatuksissaan kirjoittamaan väärältä puolelta paperia. Armin puhui isänsä kieltä Dieterin kanssa, mutta Jean saattoi kuulla että hänen taitonsa olivat ruostuneet ja kuinka kieli palasi nopeasti takaisin saksaan. Rivejä lukiessaan hän ajatteli Arminin pyöreitä, vaaleita kasvoja ja niitä kehystäviä kullanvärisiä hiuksia. Hän kuvitteli, kuinka Armin oli kirjoittaessaan pureskellut mustekynän puukärkeä yrittäessään keksiä, miten muotoilisi ajatuksensa. Hänen kirjeensä sävy oli näennäisen tyyni, mutta sen alta saattoi huomata että asioiden tila sai hänet levottomaksi. 

_Päivästä päivään joudun katselemaan niitä inhottavia koiria ja heidän typeriä lakejaan, enkä vain siksi että ne tekevät minun henkilökohtaisen elämäni vaikeaksi vaan yli kaiken siksi että tiedän heidän ajavan tämän maan vielä tuhoon._ Jean oli itsekin alkanut kutsua mielessään SS-joukkoja koiriksi, hän oli tottunut sanaan niin paljon että se meinasi lipsahtaa sellaisten ihmisten seurassa jotka pitivät _Schutzstaffelia_ hyvänä ja kunnioitettavana organisaationa. Puolueen mukaan Armin on ensimmäisen luokan _Mischling_ , henkilö jolla on kaksi juutalaista isovanhempaa. Hänelle ei oltu sen vuoksi myönnetty Saksan kansalaisuutta. Vuosi vuodelta hänen elämästään oli tehty vain vaikeampaa, ja vuosi vuodelta – ainakin Jeanin kuvitelmien mukaan – hänen katkeruutensa syveni hiljalleen, eikä siitä kukaan voinut häntä syyttää. _Helvetin Nürnberg._ Sanat oli raapustettu niin lujaa, että muste oli levinnyt ja sutannut paperin. Armin ja Dieter eivät puhuneet äidistään, mutta Jean saattoi ymmärtää heidän käytöksestään että tämä nainen ei ollut voittajien puolella tässä kehityksen pyörässä. Hän arvuutteli naisen kohtaloa samalla kun poltti huolellisesti kirjeen, niin kuin oli tehnyt edellisillekin.

Kun Jean saapui illalla kotiin, hän näki ikkunasta ruokapöydässä omalla paikallaan istuvan miehen ja tihensi askeliaan. Joel Kirstein istui muina miehinä päivällispöydässä ja keskusteli kälynsä Kristinan kanssa.  
"Jean! Suvaitsit vihdoin saapua!" hän huudahti riemastuneena ja heilautti kättään. Jean huokaisi ja nyökkäsi.  
"Niin, mehän sovimme että tulisit kuuden jälkeen", hän mutisi, otti hatun päästään ja riisui takkinsa. Hän ja Joel olivat silmiinpistävän samannäköiset, mitä nyt veli oli aavistuksen väriltään tummempi ja ikäeroakin oli vain puolitoista vuotta. Nuorempana monet luulivat heitä kaksosiksi. Jean mittaili silmillään Joelia istuutuessaan tätä vastapäätä ja mietti, mikä teki heistä kahdesta oikeastaan niin ratkaisevan erilaiset, toisesta alhaisen koiran ja toisesta hyvän ihmisen...  
"Jahas, minkäs takia me saamme ihailla sinua täällä tänään?" Jean kysyi ja keihästi palan hapankaalia haarukkaansa.  
"Tarvitseeko perheenjäsenten tapaamiseen jonkun erityisen syyn?" veli vastasi loukkaantuneena. Jean tulkitsi kysymyksen retoriseksi, kohautti olkiansa ja keskittyi ruokaansa. Joel tarkkaili häntä paikaltaan.  
"Sitten kun lähdemme taas hakemaan sitä mikä meille kuuluu, niin menetkö rintamalle lääkäriksi niin kuin isänmaallisen miehen kuuluukin?" Hän kysyi Jeanilta äkkiä.  
"Ethän halua jättää lapsiasi häpeään", hän jatkoi ja hymyili rohkaisevasti Hansille, jonka suuret vihreät silmät tarkkailivat pöydän päädystä aikuisia. Jean pureksi ruokansa ennen kuin vastasi.  
"Minkä sitten itse kukin isänmaalliseksi näkee. Kuolevathan ihmiset sairauksiin kotirintamallakin", hän vastasi. Joel joi pitkän siemauksen oluestaan.  
"Meidän SS-joukkomme ovat parasta mitä puolue voi tälle maalle tarjota. Puhdasta arjalaista verta..." hän puheli. Joel Kirsteinin poliittinen ura oli vahvassa nousussa, hän toivoi pääsevänsä isänsä seuraajaksi ja puheet olivat sen mukaisia. Jean näki parhaaksi olla vaiti, nahistelemisesta ei seuraisi mitään hyvää.

"Sitten kun vielä saamme ne saastaiset jutkut ja puolalaiset raivattua tietämme, niin ihmiset Yhdysvaltoja myöten näkevät että Saksaa ei noin vain kukistetakaan..." veli jatkoi hekumoimistaan. Kristina kuunteli häntä etäisesti kiinnostuneelta samalla kun syötti tyttärelleen perunaa.  
"Älä puhu tuolla tavoin lasten kuullen", Jean moitti häntä kyllästyneenä. Hän ei toivonut lastensa kasvavan ympäristössä, jossa ihmisistä puhuttiin halventavaan sävyyn. Hän ei itsekään ollut mikään suuri hyväntekijä, sen hän osasi kyllä todeta itsekin. Oikeastaan hänestä tuntui ettei hän tehnyt oikeastaan mitään vastarintaliikkeen hyväksi, muuten kun keskusteli Arminin kanssa ja kertoi hänelle joitakin perheenjäseniltä saatuja poliittisia tiedonjyväsiä. Hän tiesi että Arminilla ja Dieterillä oli Leipzigissä monia vastarintaliikkeessä toimivia ystäviä, jotkut varsin vaikutusvaltaisessakin asemassa olevia, tunnustuskirkossa toimivia ja sen sellaisia. Sellaisia jotka uhmasivat puolueen valtaa oman henkensä uhallakin. Hänen katseensa kohtasi Joelin oman, se oli ärtynyt ja kysyvä.  
"Ei lapsilta kannata totuutta peitellä", veli sanoi hitaasti.  
"Totuus on katsojan silmissä, niinhän se Nietzschekin sanoi", Jean vastasi. Turhanpäiväinen ajattelijoiden siteeraaminen oli aina pätevä tapa päättää keskustelu, joka kuohahtaessaan voisi aiheuttaa pitkälle ulottuvaa harmia.

Illalla Joelin lähdettyä, Jean kaivoi kirjoitustarvikkeet esille ja alkoi muotoilemaan vastauskirjettä niiden ajatusten pohjalta, jota tämänpäiväinen oli hänessä herättänyt. Sekä Kristina että Agnes kehottivat häntä menemään nukkumaan, mutta hän huiskautti ärtyneesti kättään, sytytti piippunsa ja muotoili sanojaan suurella hartaudella ohuelle paperille. Kynttilän valossa lauseet näyttivät alakuloisilta ja vähäpätöisiltä. _Voivatko sanat muuttaa maailmaa, Armin? Saivatko Paholaisen valtaan hänen SS-rakkinsa vai hänen ideansa..._ Kello oli jo ties kuinka paljon kun Jean avasi pöytälaatikon, piilotti sinne kirjeen ja lukitsi sen sitten huolellisesti. Aamulla kaikki mitä hän oli kirjoittanut tuntui äkkiä typerältä, hän häpesi itseään ja tätä keskiluokkaista elämäänsä. Ennen töihin lähtöään hän kirjoitti kirjeen päätteeksi anteeksipyynnön. _Siitä etten syntynyt jakamaan tuota kärsimystä, jota sinä päivästä toiseen kannat._

Kristalliyö pyyhkäisi marraskuisen Leipzigin läpi kuin varjo. Jean pysytteli levottomuuksien aikana visusti kotonaan ja antoi synkkien uutisten valua aivoihinsa sanomalehden ja radion kautta. Hän luki lehdestä kuinka kaupungin synagoga oli tuhottu lähes totaalisesti. Lehdessä oli kuva kuoliaaksi hakatusta nuoresta juutalaispojasta, jota syyllistettiin artikkelissa vaaralliseksi huligaaniksi. Jean kuitenkin näki hetkellisesti tämän kasvonpiirteissä Arminin kauniin hahmon, ja tunsi huolen kolkuttavan sisällään. Olivatkohan Armin ja Dieter kunnossa? Hän taitteli lehden ja lähti lähes juoksujalkaa kulkemaan työpaikalleen. Askeleet hidastuivat tutun kahvilan kohdalla. Ikkunoissa ei ollut valoja ja ovessa oli kyltti joka ilmoitti "kiinni". Jean haukkoi henkeään ja lausui mielessään nopean rukouksen. Ehkä kahvila aukeaisi tänään myöhemmin, ehkä Armin oli vain nukkunut myöhään tai jotakin. Hän kulki lopun matkaa klinikalle pää ajatuksia täynnä ja meinasi vahingossa jäädä auton alle.

Armin ja kahvilaa pitävä täti näyttivät kadonneen kuin tuhka tuulee, sillä kahvilaan ei ilmestynyt valoja seuraavaan kahteen viikkoon. Asia valvotti Jeania öisin, teki hänet kärttyiseksi ja levottomaksi. Perheenjäsenetkin huomasivat muutoksen hänen käytöksessään.  
"Isä, olet lukenut tuota samaa juttua jo viisi minuuttia", Hans huomautti hänelle kerran sunnuntaiaamupalalla, kun Jeanin katse oli unohtunut harhailemaan juutalaisten pidätyksistä kertovan sivun päälle. Hän ei aluksi ollut kuulevinaan poikansa kommenttia, mutta vastasi sitten:  
"Olen vähän väsynyt. Töissä on kiireellistä, katsos..." Agnes ilmestyi huoneeseen pyykkikoria kantaen, naksautti kieltään ja sanoi moittivaan sävyyn:  
"Teette aivan liikaa töitä, Jean-herra! Tuskin teillä on edes aikaa perheellenne." Jean nosti hajamielisesti päätään, vilkaisi kodinhoitajaa ja sitten Hansia, joka oli keskittynyt piirtämään koiran kuvaa. Miehen tehtävä tässä elämässä oli omistaa elämänsä kaikelle mahdolliselle, työlle, perheelle, isänmaalle, mille lie.

Jean kävi lähes jokaisella lounastauolla tarkistamassa, oliko kahvila avannut. Helpotuksekseen hän eräänä päivänä näki että valot oli sytytetty ja sisällä oli joku. Puolijuoksua hän harppoi ovesta sisään ja meinasi huutaa tervehdyksen, kunnes huomasi ettei kahvilassa työskennellytkään Armin vaan joku hänelle tuntematon nuori nainen. Nolostuneena Jean huikkasi hänelle anteeksipyynnön ja kiirehti sitten pois kahvilan läheisyydestä. Jostain syystä tapaus sai hänet entistä huolestuneemmaksi, jos kahvila oli kerta auki niin missä oli Armin? Paljaat lehmukset kurottelivat harmaita oksiaan kohti taivasta, ilmassa oli talven tuntua. Jean kietoi kaulahuivia tiukemmin ympärilleen ja katseli ohikulkevia ihmisiä. Oliko joku heistä menettänyt sukulaisen tai ystävän Kristalliyönä? Vai elivätkö he kaikki siinä uskossa, että juutalaiset olivat itse tekemisillään ansainneet ne toimet, mitä hirmuhallinto heihin harjoitti? 

Jeanin palatessa klinikalle hän löysi tohtori Braunin keskustelemassa jonkun asiakkaan kanssa. Asiakkaalla oli yllään ruskea takki ja kaulan ympärillä paksu villahuivi, jonka päältä näkyi vain tuppo vaaleita hiuksia.  
"Voin vakuuttaa teille, hyvä herra, että olen aivan yhtä pätevä lääkäri kuin tohtori Kirsteinkin, eikä tarkastuksesta ole ollenkaan ylimääräistä vaivaa", herra Braun sanoi lyhyelle miehelle, joka asennosta päätellen koki olonsa silminnähden epämukavaksi.  
"Mutta ystäväni sanoi, että herra Kirsteinin erikoisalaa ovat kurkkutulehdukset, ja minun kurkkuni on hirmu kipeä..." asiakas selitti takellellen. Jean käveli heidän luokseen, ja tohtori Braun katsoi häneen kysyvästi.  
"Tämä herra... mikä se taas olikaan? No mutta kuitenkin, hän sanoo että olet luvannut tarkastaa hänen kurkkunsa", hän selitti. Jean vilkaisi asiakkaan huivin peittäviä kasvoja ja sanoi tälle:  
"Tulkaa, huoneeni on tuolla päin." He kulkivat yhdessä Jeanin vastaanottohuoneeseen.  
Jean katsoi tuolistaan kun Armin riisui takkinsa ja jättimäisen huivinsa, joka oli saanut hänen kullanvaaleat hiuksensa vallattoman sähköisiksi. He tuijottivat hetken toisiaan huoneen vastakkaisilta laidoilta, viimeiset kolme viikkoa olivat Jeanin mielessä tuntuneet pieneltä huolen sumentaneelta ikuisuudelta. Hän nousi ja kulki Arminin luokse ja antoi käsiensä tunnustella tämän kaulaa ja niskan aluetta, rintakehän yläosaa.  
"Sattuuko? Onko sinua lyöty?" hän kysyi hädissään. Armin näytti häkeltyneeltä hänen äkkinäisistä liikkeistään, hän pudisti raivokkaasti päätään ja veti syvään henkeä.  
"Minä olen ihan kunnossa. Se kurkkukipujuttukin oli vain vale. Halusin tavata sinut", hän sanoi nopeasti. Jean irrotti kätensä ja tarkasteli tämän kasvoja, hyppyrinenää ja tuikkivia sinisiä silmiä.  
"Olin huolissani", hän sai sanotuksi. Armin taputti häntä rohkaisevasti käsivarteen.   
"Olen pahoillani hiljaisuudesta, Dieter oli hankkiutua pienoisiin ongelmiin ja sen vuoksi olemme pitäneet matalaa profiilia", hän höpötti huolettoman oloiseen sävyyn samalla kun tutkiskeli pöydällä olevaa metallivälinettä jota käytettiin korvien tutkimiseen.

Armin kuljeskeli levottomana ympäri Jeanin työhuonetta.  
"Sinulla on täällä tosi hienoa..." hän sanoi. Jean katsoi hänen lyhyttä ruipeloa hahmoaan, hän tiesi että Armin oli älykkäämpi kuin kukaan jonka hän tunsi, mutta tämä ei taustansa vuoksi voisi ehkä koskaan opiskella. Ei ainakaan Saksassa...  
"Armin", Jean aloitti. Tämä käännähti katsomaan häneen ja äkkiä loput sanat tuntuivat epämiellyttäviltä.  
"Oletko ajatellut lähteä?" hän sai kakistettua lopulta. Missä juutalaisilla oli helpompaa? Britanniassa? Pohjoisessa? Idässä?  
"No, eihän minulla ei ole Saksan kansalaisuutta, se tekee pois matkaamisen hieman... mutkikkaaksi", hän vastasi hiljaa. Jean mietti mainitsisiko toinen jotain siitä, että pakeneminen olisi myös raukkamaista, sillä vastarintaliike tarvitsi jäseniään, mutta hän ei sanonut enää mitään.  
"Niinhän se on", Jean vastasi. Armin ei näyttänyt kärsivältä tahi alakuloiselta, vaikka ajat olivat kovenemaan päin, sota syttyisi varmaan jo tulevana vuonna. Hän pääsisi lähtemään maasta, jos hänelle onnistuisi joku hankkimaan jostakin väärennetyt henkilöpaperit, sellaisen ihmisen nimellä jolla oli Saksan kansalaisuus...  
"Lähtisitkö jos voisit?" Jean henkäisi. Armin katsoi häneen silmät ammollaan, ja jokin niissä imi Jeania vastustamattomasti sisäänsä, kuin lamppu yöperhosia.

Jean törmäsi Arminiin ja Dieteriin sattumalta luistelukentällä uuden vuoden ensimmäisinä päivinä. Pakkasta oli pari astetta ja rusettiluistelijoiden kasvot hehkuivat vaaleanpunaisina. Jean oli tuonut lapsensa mukanaan, Kristina oli jäänyt kotiin potemaan päänsärkyä. He tervehtivät toisiaan ohimennen, Jean katsoi kun Armin luisteli ihmisten joukossa, hänen takkinsa näytti liian ohuelta säähän ja lumihiutaleet ovat tarttuneet hänen hiuksiinsa ja silmäripsiinsä, hän hymyili ystävälleen olkansa yli ja katosi sitten ihmisten joukkoon. Hans kokeili luistimia ensimmäistä kertaa ja Jean joutui tukemaan häntä. Harjoittelussa meni monta tuntia mutta hän ilahtui huomatessaan että poika oli nopea oppimaan, ja onnistui päivän päätteeksi jopa pysymään varsin hyvin pystyssä luistimilla. Kun he olivat lähdössä, Jean huomasi Arminin ja Dieterin puhumassa poliiseille. Puisto oli Nürnbergin lakien jälkeen kielletty juutalaisilta, ja arvatenkin Dieterin vahvasti isäänsä tullut stereotyyppinen ulkonäkö oli kiinnittänyt lainvalvojien huomion. Dieter vaikutti kiivastuneelta, hän heilutti käsissään arvatenkin todistusta siitä, että oli vain puoliksi juutalainen. Jean otti muutaman askeleen edemmäksi, mutta Armin huomasi hänet ja pudisteli päätään, ja Jean päätyi vain viemään tilanteesta kiinnostuneen poikansa suorinta tietä kotiin.

Illalla hän tarttui kynään ja alkoi kirjoittaa pisintä ja vaikeita niistä kaikista kirjeistä jotka hän oli kirjoittanut. Hän aloitti sen samaan tapaan kuin ennenkin, kyseli toisen kuulumisia ja avasi näkemyksiään niistä tapahtumista mitä tämä levoton kansakunta on saanut aikaan. Mutta sen jälkeen hän meni varsinaiseen asiaansa. _Sinä tiedät mitä ne tekevät juutalaisille tässä maassa, ja vaikka tilanteesi onkin onnekkaampi kuin monilla heistä, niin sinun tai Dieterin poliittisuutta ei voi täysin peittää, vaan se on kuin savuava ase. Tiedän kyllä, että kumpikin teistä on valmis kuolemaan sen vuoksi, että tulevat sukupolvet saisivat elää toisenlaisessa maailmassa, mutta eikö sitä maailmaa voisi rakentaa muualtakin kuin täältä kolmannesta valtakunnasta, jossa vastavirtaan uivat ihmiset poljetaan maahan kuin kärpäset?_ Arminilla ei ollut Saksan passia, mutta jos hänelle lainaisi nimeään joku umpisaksalaisesta suvusta oleva, joku jonka nimi ei herättäisi epäilystä vaan melkeinpä luottamusta viranomaisissa, joku jonka nimi oli Jean Kirstein... Kynä vapisi hänen kädessään. Jos Armin kerran lähtisi, paluuta Leipzigiin ei enää olisi.

Hän tiesi Arminin tuntevan kaikenlaisia ihmisiä, varmasti hänen tuttavapiirissään oli joku jolta luonnistuisi myös hänen passinsa väärentäminen Arminin kuvalla. Hänen itsensä ei tarvinnut paeta, hänhän oli arjalainen, ja jos Gestapo saisi hänet koskaan kiinni vastarintaliikkeessä toimimisesta, niin silloin hän olisi osansa ansainnut. Hiljaa hän taitteli kirjeen kuoreensa, hän tajusi että pyyntö oli ollut hänen osaltaan lähes anova, eikä hän tiennyt suostuisiko Armin, voisi olla että tämä pitäisi kirjettä loukkauksena kunnialleen ja kiivastuisi. Mutta kai sydämessään hänkin toivoi vain pääsevänsä johonkin, jossa elämää ei varjostanut rotupolitiikka tai totalitarismi. Seuraavana päivänä hän poikkesi Leipzigin kasvitieteellisen puutarhan liepeille, johon hän oli sopinut tapaavansa Arminin joka toinen viikko. Hän näki nuoren miehen vakavat kasvot jo kaukaa, ja he tervehtivät toisiaan välinpitämättömän oloisesti.  
"Ei kai sinulle tai Dieterille tullut... ongelmia?" Jean kysyi olettaen, että tämä ymmärtäisi mitä hän tarkoitti. Armin puri huultaan ja Jean tiesi että hän ei ollut pystynyt rauhoittumaan viikkoihin.  
"He päästivät meidät menemään... Mutta eivät välttämättä päästä toiste. Dieter on raivoissaan", hän vastasi matalaan ääneen. Jean otti kirjeen esiin ja työnsi sen toisen taskuun.  
"Lue se, ja tavataan täällä huomenna samaan aikaan", hän sanoi. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat.

Tuhottu synagoga oli apea näky, eikä sitä ehkä koskaan enää kunnostettaisi, Jean huomasi. Hänen sisällään värisi, sillä hän oli kaikessa näennäisessä tärkeydessään vain pieni ihminen, osa kansakuntaa ja osa sotakoneistoa, ja se oli kohtalo jota ei voinut yksin muuttaa. Vai voisiko? Oli melkein helpompaa ajatella ettei toivonhiukkastakaan ollut, sen hän oli sanonut Arminillekin. He olivat palanneet kasvitieteellisen puutarhan luokse seuraavana päivänä, mutta silloin Arminin kasvot olivat kuvastaneet jotakin muuta kuin huolta, ehkä toivoa tai kiitollisuutta. Hän oli nojautunut lähelle Jeanin kasvoja ja sanonut hiljaa:  
"Kaikista eniten minä toivoisin... Etten joutuisi kantamaan huolta Dieterin vuoksi. Jos voisimme kummatkin lähteä..." puhe oli katkonaista ja Jean huomasi että hän oli yhtaikaisesti häpeissään ja päättäväinen.  
"Kyllä te voitte", hän vastasi, nähden sanojen jäävän uimaan toivona Arminin silmiin, ja Jean tunsi äkkiä suurta alakuloa.

Mutta se oli paljon luvattu. Hän oli päättänyt luovuttaa oman passinsa väärennettäväksi, että Arminilla olisi identiteetti jonka varassa lähteä. Entä sitten Dieter? Jean oli kunnollinen mies. Hän ei halunnut varastaa toisen saksalaisen henkilöpapereita, ei edes sillä varjolla että hän käyttäisi ne hyvään tarkoitukseen, laupeuden työhön josta hän uskotteli olevan hyötyä vastarintaliikkeelle ja lopulta koko kansakunnalle. Hän oli pyöritellyt asiaa mielessään tavattoman kauaa ja kirjoitti asiasta epätoivoisena Arminille, epäillen ettei koko jutusta välttämättä tulisi mitään. Toki isolla rahasummalla voisi varmasti saada passin, eivät tämän maan viranomaiset niin puhtoisia olleet, mutta ei kahdella nuorella _Mischlingillä_ ollut varaa sellaiseen, ei vaikka he saisivat Jeanilta lainaa... Ratkaisu oli niin yksinkertainen että Jeania melkein nolotti ettei hän ollut tullut ajatelleeksi sitä itse: _mutta Jean hyvä, sinähän olet lääkäri! Etkö voisi jonkun syyn varjolla pyytää itsellesi jonkun kuolleen potilaasi henkilöllisyystodistusta?_

Jean oli kuitenkin vasta ehtinyt alkaa hahmottelemaan mahdollisia syitä joiden vuoksi hän saisi itselleen jonkun potilaan henkilöpaperit, kun hän löysi postilaatikostaan kaksi viikkoa vanhan _Leipziger Volkszeitungin_. Hän huomasi heti että lehteen oli tehty merkintöjä mustekynällä ja otti sen mukaansa ennen kuin Agnes tai joku muu heittäisi lehden pois. Tutkiessaan sanomalehteä työhuoneessaan hän kuitenkin totesi, ettei alleviivatuissa kohdissa ollut mitään järkeä. Jotkut olivat yksittäisiä sanoja, toiset kokonaisia kappaleita. Hän meinasi turhautuneena todeta lehden olevan sittenkin vain roskaa, kunnes huomasi, että siinä missä mustekynän jäljestä oli suurin osa alleviivauksista nähtävissä vasemmalta oikealta tehdyiksi, niin joidenkin sanojen alla mustekynän painallus näkyi sanan lopussa. Oikealta vasemmalle, niin kuin jiddišiä kirjoitettaisiin, hän hoksasi muistellessaan Arminin kirjeitä. 

Syynättyään paperin läpi ja poimittuaan väärin päin alleviivatut sanat hänen onnistui yhdistellä niistä musertava viesti: _Gestapo On vienyt pois Veli Minä Piilopaikassa Odota Metsästäjä AA._ Jeanin sydän alkoi hakata nopeammin. Dieter oli pidätetty! Ja Armin ei voinut enää liikkua ihmisten ilmoilla, sillä hänestäkin oli taatusti annettu pidätysmääräys. Jeanin sisällä tuntui tyhjältä. Hän ei tiennyt miksi Dieter oli pidätetty, mutta jos se liittyi jollain tavoin vastarintaliikkeen toimintaan, ei hänelle todennäköisesti ollut enää toivoa, sen hän oli saanut lukea lehtien sivuilta, Arminkin oli kirjeissään ohimennen maininnut että myös hän oli saanut nähdä vierestä kuinka natsihallitusta vastustavien rivit hiljalleen harvenivat. Jean tunsi kyynelten polttelevan silmäkulmissa, hän tahtoi tavata Arminin ja nähdä tämän terveessä kunnossa, puhua kaikista niistä asioista mistä hän ei ollut vielä puhunut... Ja toisaalta hän ymmärsi oman tilanteensa autuuden, kuinka se mitä hän teki ei oikeastaan muuttanut mitään, kuinka hän teeskenteli olevansa hyvä ihminen muttei siltikään ollut valmis uhraamaan henkeänsä aatteen puolesta.

Jeanilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, kuka Metsästäjä oli, mutta hän toivoi että tämä antaisi ilmoittaa itsestään pian. Noin viikko Arminilta saapuneen viestin jälkeen Agnes tuli sunnuntaina kutsumaan häntä päivällispöydästä.  
"Jean-herra! Joku odottaa teitä ovella", hän kertoi. Jean katsoi kodinhoitajaa kulmat koholla. Hän ei odottanut ketään.  
"Hän sanoo nimekseen Jäger..." nainen jatkoi, ja Jean nousi sillä sekunnilla seisomaan ja lähti ovelle. Jäger. Metsästäjä. Ovella häntä odotti tupakoiva tummahiuksinen mies, jonka olemus kieli työväenluokkaisesta taustasta. He silmäilivät toisiaan, tietäen hyvin etteivät he koskaan olisi tulleet puhuneeksi toisilleen ellei kyseessä olisi tilanteen vaatima pakko.  
"Yhteiskunnan moraalin mitta on se, mitä se tekee lapsilleen", Jäger sanoi, ja Jeanin suupieli nytkähti. Hän kutsui miehen eteiseen. Kesti hetki ennen kuin he tajusivat, että muodollinen tervehdys olisi paikallaan.

"Jean Kirstein, otaksun", Eren Jägeriksi itsensä esitellyt mies sanoi ja tarttui Jeanin käteen. Hänen tummanvihreissä silmissään oli sellaista päättäväisyyttä ja vilpittömyyttä jonka Jean mielessään liitti niihin nuoriin miehiin, jotka eivät ymmärtäneet vielä elämän realiteetteja.  
"Missä Armin on?" hän kysyi tältä hiljaa, ääni vapisten. Eren tutkaili hänen kasvojaan tarkkaan, tehden luultavasti omia johtopäätöksiään samalla tavalla kuin Jean oli tehnyt hänestä.  
"En voi kertoa. Mitä vähemmän ihmisiä tietää, sen parempi", hän sanoi töykeään sävyyn, jossain muussa tilanteessa Jean olisi luultavasti suivaantunut saatuaan noin uppiniskaista käytöstä itseään nuoremmalta, mutta nyt hän tuskin kiinnitti siihen huomiota. Sen sijaan hän tunsi raivoa siitä, että tällaista tietoa pimitettiin häneltä.  
"Kuule, tilanne on menossa tosi pahaksi, juutalaisia pidätetään joka päiv-" hän aloitti kiihtyneesti. Eren näytti siltä kun hänen tekisi mieli puhjeta huutamaan.  
"Minä tiedän tasan tarkkaan miten paha tilanne on! Kuinka typeränä oikein pidät minua?" hän älähti. He kummatkin hiljentyivät kuuntelemaan, liikkuiko lähistöllä muita. Jean puri huultaan hillitäkseen ärtymystään. Totta kai oli järkevää pitää tieto mahdollisimman harvojen ihmisten tiedossa, mutta Luoja tiesi kuinka kovasti Jean olisi halunnut olla yksi noista harvoista...

"Dieter Arlert on pidätetty natsihallitusta vastustavien lehtisten jakamisesta. Pahoin pelkään että hänen hyväkseen emme voi tehdä enää mitään", Eren kuiskasi. He olivat kummatkin hetken aikaa vaiti. Jean ei ollut koskaan ollut kovin mieltynyt Dieteriin, mutta hän ei ollut osannut kuvitellakaan että tämä jäisi koirien kynsiin. Ja sama kohtalo varmasti odottaisi Arminia mikäli poliisit vielä huomaisivat hänet.  
"Armin odotti jotain tietoja sinulta", Eren sanoi. Jean tunsi sydämensä muuttuvan raskaaksi. Dieterille ei olisi enää mitään iloa väärennetystä passista, mutta Arminin olisi paettava maasta niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista, hänen aikansa oli käymässä vähiin. Hän mittaili Erenin rujoja kasvoja silmillään. Hän ei olisi itse koskaan luottanut tähän mieheen, mutta jos Armin luotti niin hänellä ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja.  
"Tavatkaamme kolmen päivän päästä tuomiokirkolla", hän totesi ja viittasi Ereniä lähtemään.

Palatessaan ruokapöytään Jean otti korista leipää ja mursi sen lautasensa yllä. Muut perheenjäsenet olivat jo ruokailleet, hän istui yksin ja tuijotti valkoisen posliinilautasen harmaata kiemurakuvioita. Hän havahtui siihen, että Agnes oli tarkkaillut häntä jo pidemmän toki.  
"Jean-herra, sanokaa minun sanoneen, mutta te tarvitsisitte lomaa. Työnne on vastuullista, ei ihme että se ottaa voimillenne", hän hössötti samalla kun vei tiskejä keittiöön. Jean vilkaisi apeana olohuoneeseen, jossa Kristina teki ristipistotyötä ja lapset leikkivät. Kuva vaikutti etäiseltä ja unenomaiselta hänen mielessään. Ehkä hänen todella pitäisi mennä lomailemaan, unohtaa hetkeksi kaikki se sekavuus mikä häntä vaivasi täällä. Mutta yksikään pakomatka ei veisi pois sitä tosiasiaa, että Armin Arlert lähtisi pian tästä hänen elämästään ja sen jälkeen he eivät enää tapaisi, tai jos tapaisivat niin vasta sitten kun kaikki olisi muuttunut ja muutosta toivovakaan ei voinut tietää, mitä tulevaisuus toisi tullessaan.

Jean tuijotti tyhjää paperia edessään. Hän muisteli tarkoin jokaista sanaa jonka Armin oli koskaan hänelle kirjoittanut. _Katso, me olemme jo nyt uuden sodan kynnyksellä, vaikka äidit eivät ole vielä lopettaneet suremasta poikiaan jotka kuolivat edellisessä._ Hän oli tietenkin ollut oikeassa, kaikki nämä kerrat, että tässä maailmassa ei ole mitään järkeä ja siltikin meidän oli opittava elämään sen mielettömässä kauneudessa, oltava onnellisia kaikista asianhaaroista huolimatta. Hän kirjoitti lyhyesti mutta jokainen sana oli painavampi kuin mitään mitä hän oli koskaan kirjoittanut, jopa kirjainten kaarteissa oli samanlaista raskautta kuin muistelmiaan viimeistelevän vanhan miehen kirjoituksessa. _Minne sitten menetkin, niin säästä ajatus minuutiksi sille, millaista on elää täällä Leipzigissä, Suuren Kotkan varjossa toivoen ja riutuen! Hyvästi sitten, olkoon tulevaisuus sinulle armollinen, aarteeni!_ Jean laski kynän, mutta otti sen sitten taas, yliviivasi sanan "aarteeni" niin ettei sitä voinut enää erottaa ja kirjoitti sen viereen _rakas Armin._

Hän ja Eren tapasivat toisensa hyvin kylmänä päivänä tuomiokirkon katveessa. Jean oli ottanut mukaan passinsa ja tukon rahaa. Eren oli saapunut häntä aikaisemmin, hän näytti valppaalta muttei levottomalta. He kummatkin tupakoivat pitkän tovin hiljaisuudessa ennen kuin alkoivat puhumaan toisilleen. Jean tunsi käsiensä vapisevan, ja Erenin silmät kapenivat kun hän näki toisen tunnustelevan jotain takkinsa taskussa.  
"Mistä minä tiedän, että todella viet Arminille tämän, mitä nyt sinulle annankin? Voithan aivan hyvin myydä nämä ja hyötyä kaikesta itse", Jean kysyi häneltä. Eren sylkäisi maahan ja hänen kohottaessaan katseensa oli selvää, että hän halveksi keskustelukumppaniaan.  
"Ei sinulla ole muuta kuin minun sanani ja luotto siihen, että haluan Arminille vain hyvää", hän vastasi. Jeanin teki mieli tarttua häntä paidasta ja käskeä tätä viemään hänet Arminin luokse, hän halusi niin kovasti tavata tämän vielä, nähdä tämän hymyilevät kasvot... Hän veti kirjekuoren esiin ja antoi sen Erenille. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat, Jeania heikotti hetken. Oli pakko luottaa.

Kaksi viikkoa oli ehtinyt kulua kun hän tapasi Erenin klinikkansa ulkopuolelta odottamassa. Tämä oli työntänyt huopalakin syvälle päähänsä ja kädet taskuunsa, ja mutta Jean tunnisti hänen palavan katseensa kylmyydestä punottavien kasvojen keskellä. Hän tunsi hienoista levottomuutta, sillä hän ei ollut jostain syystä olettanut näkevänsä Ereniä enää koskaan.  
"Hän lähti eilen. Armin siis", hän sanoi hiljaa, ja Jean nyökkäsi. Kaikki oli nyt hyvin, tai niin hyvin kuin asiat tässä tilanteessa saattoivat olla.  
"Yhdysvaltoihin?" hän kysyi, ja Eren nyökytteli. Atlantti oli laaja ja kaunis, mutta myös hyvin vaarallinen. Hän oli kirjeessään kehottanut Arminia lentämään. Merimailit olivat pitkiä, mutta niihin kariutui myös hirmuvallan koura.  
"Hän lähetti viestin", Eren totesi välinpitämättömään sävyyn ja ojensi Jeanille taitellun kirjeen. Jean otti sen käteensä ja luki tekstin välittömästi, hän ei hennonut odottaa että Eren olisi lähtenyt matkoihinsa.

_Rakas Jean,  
osaatko kuvitella Vapaudenpatsaan seisomassa Manhattanilla, tervehtimässä meren yli tulleita? Ja minut sen katveessa, pienenä ja säälittävänä pakolaisena, oman isänmaansa uhrina. Voi, kuinka tulen vielä itkemään sen vuoksi, mihin tämä maa on joutumassa! Minä itken, mutta sitäkin enemmän aion nauraa, sillä on oma onneni että joku rakastaa minua niin paljon että suo minulle mahdollisuuden elämään ja vapauteen. Kiitos siis sinulle, Jean, laupeudestasi kaiken tuttavuutemme aikana. Jos Luoja suo, maksan kyllä velkani takaisin jonakin päivänä._

_Niin kovasti kuin tahtoisin, en aio luvata että tapaamme jälleen, sillä elämä on arvaamatonta. Sen sijaan pyydän vain, että jos vain suinkin pystyt, niin auta veljeäni välttämään kuolemantuomio. Hän on paljon parempi ihminen kuin minä, loppujen lopuksi._

_Olet minulle hyvin rakas. Hyvästi!  
Armin_

Jean luki viimeisen rivin kahteen kertaan ja laittoi kirjeen taskuunsa. Sitä hän ei polttaisi, sillä se saattaisi olla ainoa asia mitä hänelle jää Arminista jäljelle. Hän huomasi Eren Jägerin tarkkailevan hänen kasvojaan. Hän kuvitteli näkevänsä tämän katseessa pilkallisuutta, mutta yllättäen toisen silmät olivatkin vakavat, melkeinpä alakuloiset.  
"Sitten kun Puola vallataan ja sota syttyy, niin aiotko mennä?" hän kysyi Jeanilta, äänen jäädessä lähes kuiskaukseksi. Jean tuijotti roudan peittämää maata. Olisi vain ajan kysymys, kun Saksa osoittaisi mikä sen paikka on Euroopassa, että ketkä olivat todellisia voittajia...  
"Aion", hän vastasi. Hän näki mielessään veljensä kasvot, jotka sitten muuttuivat hänen isänsä kasvoiksi ja lopulta hänen omikseen, ja ne kaikki toistivat kuorossa: "Se on sinun velvollisuutesi tämän maan kansalaisena." Ja niin, kaikesta huolimatta se oli totta. Erenin kulmat kohosivat, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään, tähyili vain jonnekin kaukaisuuteen. Jean kohensi kaulahuiviaan ja mietti, millaista oli katsoa Vapaudenpatsasta.


End file.
